


Lucid Dreaming

by GuileandGall



Series: Violaceous Fury [15]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy decides to surprise Furia and return the favor she is so keen on imparting to him. More than once she’s come to or been found in his office, now it’s his turn. Though he couldn’t recreate her tendencies exactly, he was pleased with the chance to finally christen her office.  (Written for a prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucid Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Chy for putting up with my perfectionist nature and my writer insecurity and for reading the multiple pieces, parts, and rambling about this piece. And damnit Lore, I hope you enjoy the circumstance of a sober Troy pulling this quote off, though I did tweak it a little. [Prompt from Lore (23/07/2014): Furia/Troy: "This cock isn't going to suck itself, you know?"]

** Lucid Dreaming **

Troy did not usually have an overdeveloped sense of revenge, but after the stunt Furia pulled on his first day at his new position as a security consultant he thought she needed to get at least a taste of her own medicine. It wouldn't be exactly even because there was no chance he was going to be able to sneak a pair of boxers into her suit jacket, nor was he about to traipse across town in nothing but a trench coat and a smile. Of course that would be much more obvious on him than it was on her.

Thankfully, Pierce had been in the building. The lieutenant's playful streak made him a perfect accomplice to draft into assistance for Bradshaw's plan to trick the boss. Of course, Troy left out several key details of his plan or his reasoning. Despite that Washington remained eager to help, he even volunteered to play look out, texting Troy when Furia neared her office when she got out of her meeting. 

The former police chief reclined in Furia's chair, propping his feet on the corner of her desk and lacing his fingers behind his head. The wait was short, only a handful of minutes, until the door opened. When he heard voices other than hers, a possibility Troy had not thoroughly considered popped into his head.  _ What if she comes in here with like eight executives? _ The chair slid forward a bit as he tensed up, waiting to divine his fate.

Much to his relief, Furia stepped through the door alone. Her eyes focused on the device in her hand until she jostled things in an attempt to open the file she was carrying. She kicked the door closed with her foot. It was that moment Troy cleared his throat and she stopped there at the door, looking up at him in surprise first. Despite the shock, she smiled widely, eyes skimming over him. Bradshaw made a show of displaying the tie--the solid purple silk one she had picked out, claiming that she liked it when he wore her colors. At one point he reminded her that purple was his color before it was hers, but that argument went nowhere fast. 

"Well look at you, all laid out like a delicious treat and wearing my colors, too," she said with a pleased smirk. She didn't even try to disguise the locking of the door. "To what do I owe this decadent surprise?" Her voice held a heavy note of enjoyment of the fact that he was turning the tables on her. He had been in her office a few times but it was always cursory, quick, just functional stop ins.

It was in that moment that he realized that while they christened his new office on the very first day, he had not returned the favor. His plan for payback then took on a slightly different tenor. Troy cocked an eyebrow at her suggestively. He tucked his hand in his pocket and threw something her direction. She caught it easily and shook the smooth fabric loose which drew a warm hearty laugh from her.

"I'm taking a page out of your playbook?" he replied as she slipped his boxers into her jacket pocket.

The move made him smile. It was the same pocket where he usually found hers when she decided to surprise him.

Bradshaw retained his relaxed position even though every step she took coiled his nerves. The hypnotic swish of her hips intensified by the hunger creeping into her gaze as her chin gradually lowered. With a slap, the file hit the desk. Then her hands pressed against the wood and she leaned toward him from the other side of the expanse of ebony. It was a calculated move he knew. His eyes dropped a moment then returned to her face to find that too familiar twisted grin. Furia liked to be admired, at least on her own terms. Low cut blouse, shifting forward just enough that he could see a hint of the white lace beneath her silk blouse. 

"So what can I do for you,  _ Mr. Bradshaw _ ," she all but purred in that register that never failed to go straight to his groin.

“You’ve redone the office since the last time I was up there,” Troy observed, letting his eyes roam the room for a moment before running his hand along the edge of the smooth dark wood of the piece of furniture between them. "I like the desk… very solid."

The hum in her throat rumbled down his spine. "It is. So is that chair," she hinted with a tilt of her head that accentuated her long neck. 

"Oh really? And how would you know that?"

As she leaned a little farther forward with that familiar dark hunger in her eyes, Bradshaw swallowed hard. "It's the same model that was in your office at the precinct.”

Troy could do nothing but smile at that. If that was the case, then this was one hell of a sturdy chair. “That’s some coincidence.”

Her shoulder raised slightly as she stared at him. “Like you being in said chair in my favorite suit?”

“There’s no coincidence in that at all. That’s entirely calculated.”

“Oh really? And what is your plan?”

“I only planned on breaking into your office and surprising you. But now that you mention it...” His gaze lowered quickly--this time not to her chest but to his lap for a brief moment before returning to her face. "This cock isn't going to suck itself," he said dryly.

Any other day, any other situation, that statement likely would have resulted in an elbow to the ribs or a punch to the shoulder, if he was lucky. Today, however, in her office, in her chair, in her favorite suit, with his feet kicked up on her desk, and wearing her colors, Furia flashed him that predatory grin that brought a trace of a growl to his throat. Her progress around the desk was painfully slow; she dragged her index finger along the edge until she reached his feet. 

"I might just have to see if I can't do something about that," she cooed, with a telltale flash in her eyes and a rapid little quirk of her brow.

The light touch of her nails skimmed his ankle and swirled up his shin before her hand moved back down and swept his feet off his desk rather unceremoniously. Her jacket slid off her shoulders and he did not even fight the smile at her sleeveless blouse; he enjoyed touching her as much as she loved to be touched--everywhere. Tossing it on the edge of the desk, far out of the way he noticed, suggested he was not the only person in the room with a plan. 

Pressing one of her knees between his, Furia pushed his legs farther apart and stood between them. One hand rested on the arm of the chair as the fingers of her other hand walked up his tie and hooked under his chin as she bowed her head to kiss him lightly. A quick chaste peck preceded a greedier kiss that ended with a gentle bite of his bottom lip. Her cheek skimmed his while her lips ghosted along his jaw. As his hands moved up her arms softly, he felt the movement in her muscles though his mind was wholly occupied trying to get his own mouth on her skin, which she was making nigh impossible.

It was the tugging at his shirt that clued him into what he had been ignoring. Two more buttons and her warm hands pressed over his chest. He hissed at the sharp bite she delivered to his collarbone. His hand slid up her neck, fisting in the hair at the base of her neck so he could bring her mouth back to his. Troy barely sealed his lips to hers before the growling groan broke it--her nails furrowed along the tops of his thighs, he could almost hear the sound of the scratch against the fabric of his trousers.

Her nails swirled much more lightly back up his legs as her mouth moved down his chest. Playful bites, erotic licks with her eyes cast his direction, and languid sensual kisses covered his chest in a nonsensical pattern. All the while her hands were busy with his belt. Furia pulled away, looming over him as she slowly undid his trousers and dropped his fly. 

"And here I thought they were a decoy," she crooned with a wide smile curving her lips when she found out he was indeed not wearing underwear. "Maybe I am a bad influence on you."

Troy reached up, letting his hand move along her throat before he tightened it just enough to make her breath catch and her lips part. Then he pulled her toward him. "And I love every second of it, chilosa," he said against her lips and kissed her deeply. He thrust his tongue past her lips, savoring the little purr in the back of her throat. 

Releasing her as the kiss broke he was nearly as breathless as she was. "Now are you going to let me take care of this issue or are you going to keep interrupting me?"

"Both are extremely tempting," he chided.

Furia kissed him again, less fervently but not lacking heat. Her nails skimming the fabric still covering his erection made him growl, even more so when she teased the tip. Her mouth trailed down his chest as she freed him. Her soft, warm hands moved delicately. It was almost infuriating, mainly because he knew she did it on purpose. She was toying with him--drawing it out. 

The groan seemed to echo off every flat surface when she lowered herself between his legs. “Fuck,” he crooned, elongating the word as her tongue glided up the back of his cock slowly. She then flicked it against the base there as the challenge in her eyes and the feel of her breath against him made Troy ache. Another few teasing soft tiny licks had him all but growling at her as he gripped the arms of the chair tightly. 

More expletives punctuated the sweet feel of the heat of her mouth. “Christ!” he moaned as she sucked at the tip, teasing him with her tongue and the barest scrape of her teeth against him. Her breath when she pulled away chilled him. Troy could feel his pulse in most of his body but especially in his groin. 

When she lowered her head again there was no coherence in the sound that came out of his mouth. Troy buried one hand in her soft hair, trying his damndest not to jerk his hips up each time her head bobbed. But the gentle pressure she placed on the sides of his hips and the look in her eyes as she gazed up at him broke that attempt. Soon he was moving with her, staring into those hazel eyes tinged with a haunting shade of green. Once she hummed against him any resolve that remained faltered. 

He came with her name on his lips, heavy groans pronounced the jerky movements of his hips as Furia’s movements countered his. He hissed with she withdrew, the cold sweeping over still sensitive flesh. As she started to stand Troy leaned toward her and grabbed her by the back of the neck pulling her mouth to his. 

“Is that quite what you were hoping for?” she asked languidly against his lips.

Bradshaw tasted himself on her tongue. The growl returned. He pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled at her neck. “I was honestly expecting you’d slap me.”

“I still could, if that’s what you want.”

“No, I just figured a little payback was in order. And I realized once I was in here that we’d never christened your office, any of them,” he noted with a laugh. "So I might have to do this a little more often."

Furia smiled and placed her mouth at his ear. “Threaten me with a dream come true. And  _ I _ never saw the point. Everyone already suspects I’m fucking in my office. You’re the one with the job history that’s less accepting of a naked woman writhing on your desk. Meanwhile I could ride you like I was being chased in the lobby and hardly anyone would bat an eyelash.”

Troy laughed raucously, in part because it was completely true. “I still think it is a shame that your desk as never seen any action.”

“And are you looking to change that, Mr. Bradshaw?” Furia asked with the huskiness in her voice. 

“It’s a dangerous job--”

Furia smacked him and he bit her on the upper arm. In retaliation she lurched forward and clamped down on the area where his neck met his shoulder. One hand went into her hair, fisting tightly in her wavy tresses as his other arm looped firmly around her waist. The sucking stopped as the bite sharpened and he finally hissed sharply with an intake of breath through clenched teeth, “Damn Furia! Ah!”

His leaning away from her mouth drew her off. The mark she left there was so dark it stepped a shade past purple. Troy couldn’t see it but he could damn well feel it. 

“See? I told you. Dangerous.”

Furia pouted at him then placed several tender kisses on the site. “Perdóname, mi cielito,” she whispered against his neck. Her lips pressed just below his ear and Troy held her close again. “Perhaps you’ll let me make it up to you.” The wriggle of her hips made him groan hotly. 

“Who am I to decline such a beautiful lady?” Troy replied, pulling her mouth to his again. 


End file.
